to amity park we go
by animegeek123
Summary: what happens when 2 new students enter danny's and dash's life? what will happen? will these 2 new students result in some major happening in amity park? who knows please read and find out, summery sucks but promise the story is good DannyXOC, DashXoc *DISCONTINUED*


Danny Phantom Fanfiction by animegeek123 and Demoness-beat-you-ass

**Jessica02: **welcome our dear readers to the combined story by none other than the 2 Jessica writers. We hope you've liked our previous stories, and will possibly like this one.

**Jessica01: **she's only writing this story because her laptops broken and she needs to write

**Jessica02: **THAT IS NOT TRUE _*hides in corner eating bagels*_

**Jessica01: **_*sweat drop*_ we do not own Danny Phantom, though I am 100% sure Jessica wishes she did

**Jessica2: **never believe in miracles. THEY DON'T WORK _*T_T*_

Enjoy

Jessica's 1 and 2

* * *

><p><em>Prologue-Introductions<em>

Name: Isabelle Willen

Age: 14 years

Hair: above shoulders, light brown, curly, parted over right eye, bangs falling over left-to-same style, white hair

Eyes: sea-green/blue, normal-to-ghost green when transformed

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Weight: 118 pounds

Personality: creative, hyper, sporty, flirty, dumb-blonde-ish, singer, motherly towards twin sibling

Clothes: girlie, sporty, trend-ish, constantly wears ½ of locket, sister wears other

Hobbies: going after jocks, keeping sister in check, sings, loves magic, and ghost hunting

Name: CaraLyn Willen

Age: 14 years

Hair: to shoulder, dark brown/black, with purple and white highlights, curly but usually worn straightened-to-solid black, waist-length and curly, always parted left, bangs over right

Eyes: neon blue (see Underworld for exact shade)-to-blood red, always shaped slightly Asian-like

Height: 5 foot 2-3 inches

Weight: 107 pounds

Personality: rebellious, rambunctious, shy when in high population, badmouth, easily angered, creative, singer, musician, troublemaker for twin sibling and others

Clothes: slightly Goth, but nowhere near Goth, nails black, NO pink, all jeans, holds other half of locket

Hobbies: pranks, attempting to skip school, sings, plays piano, cello, violin, and flute, running away from twin when in trouble, ghost hunting

The 2 girls, Isabelle and CaraLyn (Cara) Willen, are half-twins half-cousins. Sharing the same father, who was pure ghost, and 2 different mothers. Raised in London, both are prodigies in academics, but Isabelle swerves to sports, as Cara to music.

Both are ghost hunters, much like Danny Phantom, both had been deported from England, because Cara's secret was revealed. They move to Amity Park, unknown to them than Danny lives there.

When attending school, Isabelle chases into the groups of jocks and cheerleaders, while Cara joins the "Odd Man" group AKA Danny, Tucker and Sam. Isabelle keeps the jocks away from the "Odd Men".

_Chapter 1-Casper High-Cara's POV_

"And no PRANKS, MISSY!"

I stared at the lining of the ugly green lockers of our new high school. I turned back at Isabelle, and looked at the face that looked nearly identical to my own. I knew she wanted me to try not to piss her off, but I've never been one to follow rules. "Did you hear something, Isabelle? I could have sworn it was a fly or something." I glanced around us. I then glared at my twin.

Her face went red. "CaraLyn, knock it off this moment. Focus. We're here for good. I don't want to repeat the 'Jesse' incident again. Please?"

My glare softened, and I felt my eyes begin to gleam with tears. Why did she have to bring that up? It wasn't my fault. Jesse was an accident; if Josh hadn't flipped, we'd be back home.

Taking my silence as submission and apology, Isabelle gently took my hand. "Relax, Cara. I shouldn't have said that. But it's the past. We can restart again. Live free." She batted her dark eyelashes, begging me with her sea-green/blue eyes. I risked a smirk, and she smiled largely.

"Good. Come one. We're late already for class."

I allowed my hyper-active older sister to drag me to the Hell House known as homeroom. Just outside the door, Isabelle paused, and looked me over, and sighed. "Must you cake your eyes in liner? You resemble a raccoon!"

I took out my cell phone, and looked at my reflection. My neon blue eyes, hidden behind black eyeliner, my dark, long eyelashes, and my purple, brown and black, curly bangs (I didn't feel up to straightening my hair that morning.) My freckled cheeks were paled with nerves of meeting new peers, especially peers of another country.

I sighed. "I look fine." I mumbled, but I was ignored, as Isabelle was checking herself out in her mirror, promiscuous git. "Come one, let the Embarrassment-Train take us me away."

"Excellent." She giggled, encased my wrist in an iron-grip, and after opening the door, dragged me in.

_Ohh God, _I scolded myself. _Why did I agree to this again?_

I kept my bangs in my eyes, and found the floor quite interesting. The silence was starting to get to me, and my left eye began twitching slightly.

Isabelle sensed my stress, and being my motherly figure, she came to the rescue, bless her.

"Umm, do you happen to be Mr. Lancer, sir?" Her perky English accent rang through the American class.

I peeked out of the corner of my left eye, to glance at the teacher. He was a balding man, with quite the large gut. Even a gurlte wouldn't do him justice. He wore a blue polo shirt, and feces-brown trousers.

"Y-yes I am. You are the 2 new transfers?" His voice was laid back, but trying to be authoritive.

_No shit, Sherlock. _Isabelle squeezed my left hand tighter, and I returned the motion. "Yes sir. My name is Isabelle Willen, and this is my younger twin, Cara." I needn't look to know she was smiling charmingly, easily getting the job of Teacher's Pet.

I hated myself as I lifted my head, and glanced at the faces of my new enemies. My eyes locked specifically on a boy's. He had raven hair, and lovely blue eyes.

I kept my gaze on his, as the balding teacher asked us to tell something of ourselves, and Isabelle answered.

"We just moved her from London. I love school, sports and people. Cara here. . ." She elbowed me, but kept my hand in hers, entwining our fingers together, ". . .is a prodigy in music and art. But I must warn you: she has quite the temper. And we both would appreciate friends, if you please?"

_Danny and Brad's POV_

_Holy-fucking-shit!_

_Brad's POV_

The door opened, and in came 2 chicks, one looked sad, but the other was smoking hot. Short, curly hair above her shoulders, sea-green eyes, and curves-curves in _ALL_ the right paces.

Her pink tank top hugged her D-Cup chest tightly, and her black mini-skirt stopped mid-thigh. She was FUCKING SEXY!

_Ohh great. _I felt my pants grow incredibly tight. _Gonna have to deal with it. . ._

The girl next to her was her sister. _Great again. Another oddball, Goth chick for Fenton. _

_Danny's POV_

My ghost senses were on high alert. They've been running around like Hell lately.

The door opened, and my eyes darted and narrowed. In came 2 girls, one looking happy and perky, the other. . .not so much.

The perky girl began talking to Lancer, and I studied the other. My jaw dropped slightly.

_She was beautiful._

She had shoulder-length curly hair, brown, black, purple, with her bangs in her face. Pale pink, full lips, just parted, taking in short breathes.

She was tiny, around 5 feet tall. She wore a dark blue V-neck shirt that stopped at her elbows, and showed off her curves. Her chest was average, maybe a little smaller, with a tiny waist and wide hips.

Hanging low on her hips, were skinny jeans, tucked neatly in her dark brown Uggs.

She looked up, at the faces of the others, until she got to me. Our eyes locked. Hers were incredibly bright blue, like neon, and our gaze never broke, as her sister talked and introduced them.

_Cara. Her name is Cara. . ._

_Isabelle's POV_

I felt Cara tense as I spoke with Mr. Lancer. Elbowing her in the side as I spoke about us, I couldn't help but notice this INSANELY handsome blonde in the 2nd row, starring at me. He was wearing a sports' jacket. _Yummy! Sporty man!_

_Focus, Izzie. Focus._

_Cara's POV_

I tore my gaze from the male's eyes, to glance ay my sister. She did the same. We came to a mental agreement. She nodded as I shrugged.

_*Do you think they know about it?*_

_*If they do, they're hiding it pretty well. I can't sense anything.*_

"Well then. Ms. Isabelle and Ms. Cara, in the last row, next to Mr. Fenton." Baldie pointed to the last row, right at the guy I was starring at. _Ohh great._

"Mmkay." Isabelle replied, and then she pulled me down the aisle, and sat me down in the desk next to him.

_Whore. _I thought in French.

Fenton, throughout the whole period, kept stealing glances at me, and though I was terribly tempted to do the same, I tried to pay attention to the teacher.

*********** time skip ****************

Later that day, I was alone for lunch. Isabelle had already been accepted into the jocks and cheerleaders, leaving me all alone and I know it wasn't her intention to leave me, but it still hurt.

I was closing my locker after I had gotten my afternoon books, when someone came up. "Hey"

I turned, and saw 2 people, one was a girl, with short black hair half up, and purple eyes, her cloths consisted of black and dark purple. Goth. Next to her, was a boy with dark brown skin, glasses, and had on a red hat and a yellow shirt, holding a hand held.

"H-hi." I stuttered and blushed _Great, first chance at making friends and I'm already stuttering._ I noticed the girl's chest, it was glowing green. Shit " Is -is that a vortex-medal? How did you get that?"

"Ohhh this?" she fingered I. "I got it at a wickin store, but I don't know what it does." _liar_

"Wickin store? That's odd, those are terribly rare. Keep it safe, because it will keep you safe." I gave her a warm smile. A small one, but it was still genuine. As I turned away, I saw both faces gain a pink tint.

" Hey wait!" I spun around, and saw the two running to catch up.

" Wanted to know if you'd catch some lunch with us." the boy said "I'm Tucker Foley, and this is Sam Mason." he motioned to the Goth girl next to him.

" Sure I-I'd love to." I smiled and followed them to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>************************the end of chap one**********************************************<p>

**Jessica02:** well I think that chapter went well.

**Jessica01:** yeah I guess it did. And I bet the next chapter will be even better.

**Jessica****02: **indeed it will be. And guys try not to be to hard on us we were up till 1pm thinking of something to write for this T_T but we are going to need at least 15 reviews to go on to chap 2

**Jessica01:** u talk to much lol

**Jessica02: *T_T***


End file.
